The present invention relates to a patient specific instrument for a durable resurfacing hip replacement device. More particularly, this invention relates to a patient specific instrument for durable resurfacing hip replacement device, which helps a surgeon to prepare and operate the medical treatments related to the durable resurfacing hip replacement device.
Joint replacement may provide a dramatic improvement in the quality of life of patients with end stage of arthritis of the hip, but the medical processes are complicated and challenging to the patient and the surgeon in some senses.
Accordingly, a need for a patient specific instrument for a minimal invasive hip arthroplasty device has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.